The present invention relates to optical disc recording and reproduction device and method of irradiating a disc with light to make recording and reproduction of information.
In an optical disc recording and reproduction device, the recording quality is sometimes largely changed due to on scattering in components and discs and variation in temperature. Even when such scattering and change in circumstances occur, there are the techniques for stabilizing the recording quality as follows;
JP-A-2005-93017 discloses that a pulse width Tcp of a short cooling pulse CP is changed in accordance with the ambient temperature of an optical disc which is a phase change type optical information recording medium, so that the recording strategy using a short pulse group is controlled. Thus, deterioration of the recording quality can be suppressed even in the high temperature circumstances in which rapid heating and rapid cooling are impeded.
JP-A-2006-302332 discloses a recording pulse parameter adjustment method in which a recording pulse parameter concerning a most effective shortest record mark shape can be adjusted to shorten the adjustment time and prevent barren recording deterioration.